La política y el revolucionista
by Seira Megamine
Summary: Rin, hija de el político mas corrupto que existe, le esta prohibidisimo ir a la casa de los revolucionistas, pero si en esa casa... conoce... a alguien y después pasa algo... en fin, pasen y leanlo
1. Chapter 1: los revolucionistas

Bueno, ya se que me direis soy la chica mas pesada del mundo con vocaloid Rin y Len, o pensareis que os gustan, en fin en esta hirstoria me vino la inspiración.

Me ayudo mi amiga Laura Excla love Nagumo Haruya.

Capítulo 1: los revolucionistas

En un lugar del país de Japón, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo de no menos de 10.000 habitantes, exactamente son 9.000.

En ese pueblo, se encontraba la comisaria, un hospital y un Ayuntamiento con sus políticos, su alcalde, etc. Uno de los políticos llamado Honi Furunawa, tenía una hija con 14 años recién cumplidos, ella era una chica de cabellos rubios, el pelo corto, con los ojos grandes de color azul, normalmente iba vestida con un vestido de color amarillo, con un cinturón de color naranja claro, la chica se llamaba Rin Furunawa.

A ella se le tenía prohibido ir a la casa de los revolucionistas, ¿porque?, por que los revolucionistas están en contra de los políticos, cada uno tenía sus razones para están en contra, sobre todo el capitán del grupo.

Un día, Rin se despertó, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su hermano mayor: Rinto Furunawa, el era muy sobre protector con ella, si algún chico se le acercaba ya tenía claro donde iria a parar.

-Rin, Rin ¿a dónde vas?, ¿no tenías que ir con la abuela a la iglesia?- Dijo Rinto muy extrañado, porque Rin era muy religiosa, ya que su abuela era monja y su madre también.

-Ya, ya se que hoy tengo que ir a la iglesia- Contestó Rin con pesadez.

-Entonces..-

-Espera, podré desayunar-.

-No te aconsejo bajar, papá esta intentando descubrir quien es el que ha empezado la revolución-. Dijo Rinto con muchísimo miedo.

-Ya, también lo se, ¿pero alguna vez has visto el que ha liado todo esto?-.

-Nidea-. Dijo Rinto mintiendo, él sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no quería decírselo.

Llamaron a la puerta, la sirvienta se fue a abrir, allí apareció la abuela de Rin y Rinto.

-¿Señora, que hace aquí?-. Dijo extrañada la sirvienta.

-Vengo, para recoger a mi nieta para ir a la iglesia-. Contestó la abuela, que miraba a su alrededor para encontrar a su nieta.

-¿Suegra, que hace aquí?- Preguntó el padre de Rin y Rinto.

-Otro, vengo a por Rin-. Contestó con mucho enfado la abuela de ellos- ¡Rin!, ¡Rin!, venga que nos vamos-.

-Vo-voy, abuela-. Rin cogió su abrigo y salió corriendo con su abuela.

Por la calle, las casas eran muy viejas y muy feas, ellas miraban de un lado a otro, hasta que Rin miró para enfrente y vio a mucha gente reunida, después miró a su abuela:

-Puedes ir, tu a la iglesia sola, por favor, es que...-.

-No te preocupes-. Contestó la abuela.

La abuela se fue, y Rin se quedó sola. Ella llena de curiosidad se acercó y se adentró entre la gente, al entrar había un chico que no paraba de moverse, saltando y hablando demasiado:

-Chicos, os pregunto una cosa ¿no estais hartos de que el gobierno se quede nuestro dinero?-. Dijo el chico gritando con un megáfono.

-¡SI!-. Gritaron todos ecepto Rin.

-Entonces, uniros a la revolución, yo vuestro capitán estaremos en contra de el único político corrupto: Honi Furunawa- Después de esto, todos aplauidieron, el chico también, él era de estatura baja, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y el flequillo revuelto el color era rubio,los ojos eran parecidos a los de Rin grandes y de color azul y iba vestido con una camiseta blanca ancha y sucia y unos pantalones de color marrón rotos.

El chico al salir se chocó con Rin, y él cayó encima de ella.

-perdón, esto... es que...-. Dijo el chico muy nervioso.

-Podriamos, hablar si te quitaras de encima-. Él chico asintió y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Hola, me llamo Len Kagamine-. Dijo sonriendo y eso hizo que Rin se sonrojara, el chico era bastante mono.

-Y yo Rin Furunawa-. Dijo una Rin muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de los revolucionistas?-. Rin recordó las palabras de su padre, pero parce que no le hizo mucho caso, ya que ella había asintido.-Pues sígueme.

Ellos se adentraron en un bosque, y allí se encontraba una pequeña casita, un poco vieja, de color blanco y por abajo rodeada de ladrillos.

-Bien, es esta- Él iba a entrar pero se dio cuenta de que había una señorita.-Perdón, las damas primero-.

-Sí- Dijo sonriendo.

Al entrar...

Aquí esta el primer capítuloooooooooooo, espero que os gusteeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2: la casa

Bienvenidos, a mi nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste...

Capítulo 2: La casa.

Al entrar, había una mesa y estaba rodeada de chicos, pero no todos eran chicos.

Uno de los que estaban sentados tenía el pelo corto, de color azul y revuelto, otro tenía el pelo de color morado recogido en una coleta y con dos mechones largos de color violeta, otro tenía el pelo corto de color aguamarina y corto, y otra, esta vez era una chica, tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas altas y de color aguamarina.

-Y esta quién es- Dijo el chico con el pelo corto, de color azul y revuelto.

-Se llama Rin Furunawa-. Dijo Len.

-Furu... nawa...Len- Dijo la chica del pelo azul.

-Ahora que lo dices... es imposible-. Dijo el chico con el pelo violeta.

-Pasa algo-. Preguntó Rin preocupada.

-No-. Dijo Len con su típica sonrisa y como Rin siempre sonrojándose.

-Hola, soy Gakupo Kamui-. Dijo el pelivioleta.

-Oye...- Empezó a decir la chica de color aguamarina.- ¿Tú eres la hija de Honi Furunawa?- Rin hizo negó con la cabeza.- mmm... esta bien soy Miku Hatsune.

-Yo, su hermano Mikuo Hatsune-. Dijo el chico con el pelo de color aguamarina.

-Yo Kaito Shion-. Dijo el chico con el pelo corto, de color azul y revuelto.

-Bien, nosotros somos los revolucionarios, es decir, somos lo que han creado la revolución.- Dijo Len , muy emocionado, Rin lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Porqué estáis haciendo esto?-. Preguntó Rin.

-Pues... para que el gobierno, no recorte las pagas y que no se queden con el dinero, bueno, eso lo hacemos todos, excepto...- Dijo Gakupo, pero Len no lo dejó terminar.

-Excepto nadie-. Dijo Len un poco enfurecido.

-Vale, pero explicarme ¿que queréis decir, con lo que el gobierno se quedé el dinero-. Dijo Rin, todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque quien no sabía eso era que era nueva, o que era la hija de un político.

-a ver, nosotros pagamos los impuestos y después de ese dinero, en vez de utilizarlo para arreglar cosas del pueblo, se lo quedan los políticos, y lo de recortar, cada vez mas recortan mas pagas, es decir, las pensiones han bajado un 20 %-. Dijo Miku muy seria.

-a... entiendo, ¿pero no entiendo porque odiáis a Honi Furunawa?-. Dijo Rin extrañada.

-Bueno, nosotros los odiamos por igual.. pero Len no... el odia a Honi, con mucho mas odio que a los demás-. Dijo también serio Kaito.

-Vale..., pero, no todos los políticos son corruptos-. Dijo Rin interesada.

-Ya, pero todos tienen algo malo-. Dijo Mikuo.

-no entiendo..-. Dijo Rin.

-Que a todos o los han metido en la cárcel, o simplemente, están cogiendo dinero, para ser los mas ricos-. Dijo Len.

-¿Y pero, porqué quieren coger tanto dinero?-. Dijo Rin.

-Simplemente, porque en este pueblo los mas ricos son los que mas mandan-. Dijo Kaito.

-Y tienes mas preguntas-. Dijo Miku.

-No, ya me quedó todo claro-. Dijo Rin.

-¡Tengo una idea!-. Dijo Len muy emocionado.-¿Quieres unirte a los revolucionarios?-. Dijo Len mucho mas ilusionado.

Rin ya no sabía que hacer, ¿como iba ser una chica que este en contra de la decisiones de su padre?, Pues, sin embargo ella asintió, ya era una revolucionaria.

-Bienvenida-. Dijo Mikuo muy emocionado.

-Chicos, ya se cuando va a ser el próximo ataque-. Dijo Len.- En el...

Ya esta, el segundo capítulooooo, dejen reviews y espero que os guste


End file.
